Who's telling the truth?
by siriuslyjackson
Summary: What happens when everyone is accusing you of something you din't do? How do you think Lily Evans feels? Suddenly she has lost the boy of her dreams and she doesn't even know why! Who does everyone believe? Please read even though the summary sounds really bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Lily's POV**

OKAY BREATH! I told myself calmly as the situation unfolded inside my head.

For the past hour all I had been doing was transfiguration homework when all of a sudden there was a flurry of movement in my peripheral vision. I glanced up quickly to find a fuming head boy storming down the stairs to the common room where I was sitting quietly. James stops short in front of me with a sweaty Remus, who looks like he had just been chasing after someone, and Sirius trailing behind him.

As I waited patiently to see what my boyfriend was so angry about Remus cut James off before he could say a word and dragged him to a corner where he looked like he was frantically trying to reason with James. Now agitated I tried to make eye contact with Sirius but he couldn't or wouldn't meet my eye and pretended to be interested in a piece of fluff that was dangling from his robe.

My homework, long since abandoned, fell like leaves from a tree and scattered on the ground when he slammed his fist onto my table, causing me to cower the slightest bit as James towered over me like a vengeful giant.

"You…you..." James tried to grasp the words he wanted to say and came up with the one I never thought he'd ever say to me. By this time I had realized that I was the cause of his rage.

"SLUT!" he half shouted, attracting curious stares from other Gryffindor members, who had been watching the scene play out; they were probably worrying about which place would be the best for hiding, because when James and I have fights no one comes near us with a ten foot pole if they value their own safety.

By now only the three marauders and I were left in the common room. Shocked and wounded by his accusation and downright publicity I shot out of my chair causing it to topple over but I hardly noticed as I turned my death glare onto the dishevelled head boy who was also equally giving me his own vehement glare.

"What are you talking about! How dare you accuse me of being a slut!" I spluttered incredulously.

"Don't even try to deny it, at least have the decency to own up to your mistakes if you want me to have the least bit of respect for you!"

"How can I fess up to something when I have no idea what the hell is going; you haven't told me anything accept from barging in here with wild allegations AND MAY I REMIND THAT THIS IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU ARE SPEAKING TO HERE!" With every word my voice grew higher until I was almost screeching at him.

"Oh yeah, about that… we're over." James said simply before stalking off with Remus and Sirius.

Crushed and utterly heartbroken I sank to the floor with tears flowing freely from my eyes as I raked my brain to find out what on earth I had done to lose the kind, affectionate, funny, sexy guy I had been dating for a year. Head bowed and arms wrapped tightly around my knees to the point of it hurting I rocked on my backside crying like rivers were drying up.

 **James' POV**

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't bloody believe that this was happening to me. I had always told myself that I had deserved Lily and she was the best thing that had ever happened to me; on countless occasions I would be reminded by Sirius on how lucky I was to have smart, sassy, beautifully short tempered Lily Evans as my girlfriend and that I should never let her go.

I always thought I would be the one to screw up in our relationship and she would finally get fed up of my carelessness and lack of regard for other people that she would just leave. I never thought in a million moons that Lily would be the one to have caused our inevitable end. Never did I think that she would do something so damn hurtfulthat it would make my soul and heart crack into thousands of pieces.

Lily never seemed like the type to sleep around.

Guess I was wrong.

So here's how it went down.

Cue me sitting on my bed putting on my jumper before meeting Lily in the common room. Enter Moony with soul crushing news. How do I know its soul crushing news? Because:

Remus says, "We need to talk."

When I started laughing Remus' seriousness I looked at Sirius and thought 'Oh shit'; Padfoot wasn't laughing (he is NEVER serious about anything)

When asked if lily was hurt Remus replied with, "It's not what someone did to her it's what she has done to you."

"Okay… you guys wanna tell me what's up with the grave faces?" I asked nervously and I mentally prepared myself for bad news.

"I'm sorry James, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but Lily isn't the girl you think she is nor is she the girl who she said she was," Remus replied solemnly.

"You're kinda scaring me Remus. Did Alice say Evans was with some guy because that was only…" I was cut off by Sirius before I got the chance to finish.

"She's sleeping with other guy James! Jesus! All that babbling and anyone would think you're a teenage girl." He insulted me half-heartedly

Now you might think, how could you think this of your girlfriend and why aren't you defending her? Well the reason is that whenever my best friends tell me something they are always right and I trust them to always be brutally honest with me.

"Who told you?" Was all that I said.

They weren't the least bit surprised at the fact that I believed them instantly. Remus and Sirius had accepted long ago that I would also value their opinions higher than anyone else'.

"Peter found out in potions class and told us almost immediately."

"Do you know who the guy that slept with Lily is?" I asked almost pleadingly silently to not say the name of who I thought it was or otherwise I might just kill him in his sleep.

Sirius grimaced sympathetically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter and sorry for the couple of mistakes as this is my first fanfic. Thank you for the reviews. This chapter was inspired by an idea '** _ **.unicorn**_ **' gave me. Hope you enjoy xx**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Alice's POV**

I eventually found her in the common room curled up in a ball but she was by now, half asleep. I picked her up warily, like a mother tired of the crying of her newborn baby, and sat Lily on the sofa closest to the fire. She looked a mess. A snivelling idiot with messed up mascara and puffed up red eyes.

"Tell me what happened," I commanded me firmly, although I had already heard some of the wild rumours flying around school about the power couple and how they were over.

"I have no IDEA! James just stormed in and called me a slut; said that we were over and stormed out!" Lily wailed incoherently whilst sniffling into her robe.

"I think I might have an idea, but how did James know where you were?" I asked curiously.

"Err… we were meant to talk about something after dinner, and how do you know?" Lily blushed as she said this. A nagging feeling told me to ask more about what they were going to talk about but I proceeded to nervously tell her, "Just remember that they are only rumours, so don't you go listening to what other people are saying about you."

"There are rumours about our break up already?! This just can't get any worse!" Lily sobbed into the plump pillow on the sofa.

"Actually it can and it's going to. Here's the 411. Basically the rumour going around is Peter was told by someone in potions that you cheated on James and so you know how peter is. He went and told Remus and Sirius who of course immediately told James and well…you know the rest." I stared at Lily as my words registered in her head. I, being her best friend, knew of course that Lily would never ever cheat on James but then again she has been quite distant of the late.

Conflicting emotions flashed across Lily's face. First confusion, then horror and lastly rage. Oh boy, were we going to have a hell of a war on our hands when Lily goes to talk to James.

"What?! I would never do that! What the hell? How could he think that after…gahh that arrogant bastard…I'm going to…kill…HIM" She spat out every word with a furious snarl and fisted her hands until they had turned white and her nails dug into the edge of the couch.

Talking her down from pummelling James would take a lot of strength, but right now I had to find out who and why would tell Peter such a thing.

"Lils do you have any idea who would say such a thing or why they might say it? And I don't know how Remus could believe it because I know he wouldn't have told James if he didn't believe it. This means there was solid evidence…" I pondered whilst Lily stewed quietly on the couch.

"I honestly do not know! I was with James last night and we…and he said he loved me and then we err…" Lily broke off, blushed the deepest shade of red. Before she could finish her sentence I cut in.

"DID YOU DO YOU KNOW WHAT WITH JAMES LAST NIGHT?!" I screeched as my girl senses kicked in and solved the puzzle.

She looked slightly embarrassed but gave a nod indicating that she had.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? How was it? Are you okay? Wait are you sure? The rumours are that you cheated on James last night," I was rambled on baffled, the situation just kept get even more interesting.

"Of course I'm sure you idiot! And as for my sex life I won't be discussing it with you. I would never cheat on James and why would he think that after last night? I don't bloody get it!" Lily cursed and raked her hands through her once sleek bob that was now a mane of crazy tangled hair.

"Shit shit shit." I mumbled. This was bad. I couldn't imagine how Lily is feeling right now. To make things worst girls were now all over James now that he was single and not many people believed that Lils was innocent. I didn't have the heart to tell her this.

"We were going to get to the bottom of this. I will help clear your name and get you James back, I promise." I swore to her and took her hand sympathetically.

"Thanks Alice, I really appreciate all that you're doing for me, but right now I need to go speak to that dickhead ex-boyfriend of mine." Lily said firmly. This was it. No convincing her to not do anything rash now.

I must have looked worried as she squeezed my hand reassuringly and dragged me out of the common room with her.

Merlin, help me. I muttered a prayer as I followed her.

 **Mystery guy POV**

Ha! Little did they know I was listening to their whole conversation. My plan had succeeded. Little Miss Perfect Evans had lost her perfect boyfriend because she couldn't tell the difference between her real boyfriend and a little bit of polyjuice potion. Pah what a pathetic excuse of a girlfriend!

Good thing I was pretty much top of the class when it came down to potions and destroying people's lives. Even when things started to get heated she just couldn't tell that I wasn't him.

Lucky me. I get to be the one to tear them down.

Those brats are going down even if I have to expose myself to do it…NO that wouldn't happen, I'll make some poor chap take the fall and live happily ever after with her. They won't know what hit them.

They ruined my life, so it's my turn to return the favour. My only concern was that by some miracle true love would prevail and all that mushy sentiment and head girl and boy would get back together.

I snorted, not a chance if I had anything to do with it.

I rubbed my hands and moved on to phase two of my evil diabolical plan. I should really have an evil mastermind laugh to really get into character as the villain.

"Mwahahaha…Perfect." I commented on my evil laugh.


End file.
